un verano de amores
by nya 618
Summary: los gemelos pines vuelven a gravity falls, llega alguien nuevo a gravity falls, ambos se enamoran ¿se enamoraran de la persona correcta? ¿de quien se enamoran?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA… ES MI PRIMER CAPITULO DE FANFIC QUE SUBO BUENO YA HABÍA SUBIDO PERO EN FACEBOOK Y ASI Y MEJOR NO LES CUENTO LO QUE PASO POR QUE LOS ABURRO X3 (RECUERDEN SIN INSULTOS PORFAS) Y PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL FIC…**

Narradora : Era un día normal en la cabaña del misterio Mabel y Dipper pines habían ido otra vez a la cabaña del misterio, ambos pensaron que no habría pasado el tiempo pero se equivocaban pues al contrario ya habían pasado 6 años y ya tenían 18 años; a Mabel, por ejemplo, le habían removido los brackets a los 13 años y ahora lucia su sonrisa sin metal alguno y Dipper de algún modo se había vuelto más atractivo, pero aun seguía siendo un gran fan de los libros de cualquier tipo en especial de misterio; cada vez se hacían más comunes las visitas a gravity falls.

Estas camas están demasiado pequeñas para mi, Mabel – gruño Dipper mientras trataba de acomodarse en la pequeñísima cama.

No te quejes podría estar peor – colgaba su ropa en el armario – además…

Además ¿qué? – un poco curioso por lo que su hermana gemela le estaba diciendo

Pues que ya estamos aquí con el tío Stan –.

Si, Mabel pero no es lo mismo estar con el que en una cama más grande ¿acaso no es así? - tratando de moverse de la cama para acomodarse y en vez de eso se cayó de la cama – Mabel ¿me ayudas?

Jajaja ya vez por andarte quejando de la cama pequeña ya te caíste Jajaja – se tropezó con la mochila de Dipper y enseguida cayendo encima de el – Jajaja ¿te han dicho que estas pachoncito? –se levanto de él y lo ayudo a parar

Jajaja no tal vez será porque ¡¿nunca nadie se había caído encima de mí?!

Bueno tal vez pero aun así Jajaja y yo dudo que nunca alguien se haya caído encima de ti a mí se me hace que si eh?- un poco preguntona

Bueno si y que a ti no te debe de importar si alguien se ha caído encima de mi o no – gruño un poco fastidiado – y porque mejor no hablamos de algo más…

Y como que Dipper? Así ya se… y cuéntame tienes novia y no me digas que no por que supongo que aunque sea alguien quisiera salir con mi hermanito – aquello que dijo Mabel hizo que Dipper se deprimiera un poco; en ese momento Stan los llamo para que bajaran a cenar y para después irse a dormir -.

Para que sepas no tengo novia – dijo escabulléndose por la puerta de su cuarto para bajarse y cenar – si no bajas rápido me voy a comer todo Jajaja

¡No! Dipper si te comes todo ya vas a ver - decía Mabel mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras para tratar de que su hermano no se comiera todo lo que había tratado de cocinar el tío-abuelo Stan, pero al llegar abajo sorpresa no había completamente nada de comida ni siquiera migajas de la comida anterior, solo estaba el tío Stan sentado en su silla sacando unas cartas de póker de su empaque-.

Sé que es muy tarde pero quisiera jugar con mis sobrinos un partido de póker, si se puede claro entonces ¿están dispuestos a que les gane en este juego? – Decía revolviendo y repartiendo las cartas mientras Dipper y Mabel tomaban asiento y agarraban las cartas que les había dejado Stan en la mesa - voy a tratar de ser amable con ustedes por ser mis sobrinos pero no prometo nada – así paso el tiempo hasta que sonó el reloj marcando las doce en punto de la noche – vaya, vaya, vaya ya es demasiado tarde, está bien niños ya váyanse a dormir los veo mañana.

Todos se fueron a dormir, dejando ahí todo el desorden de las cartas encima de la pequeña mesa de centro…

A por cierto, no me contestaste la pregunta que te hice antes de bajar allá, ahora si contesta –un tanto emocionada por la respuesta, pero no fue lo que esperaba -.

Mabel, ya te conteste la pregunta – Dijo tratando de acomodarse un poco en la cama -.

No es cierto – cruzo los brazos y se sentó en la cama-.

Claro que sí, ya mejor duérmete, se nota que estas cansada – dijo cuando destapaba las cobijas y se metía en ellas y Mabel hiso lo mismo, en unos cuantos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Mabel fue la primera en despertar de ellos-.

{Al día siguiente}

*narra Dipper*

h- ho- hola we-wendy – me puse un tanto nervioso al ver que entraba a la cabaña Wendy

Ah, hola Dipper, ah sí por cierto te quisiera pedir un favor… - me pregunte que sería ese favor-.

S-si ¿qué pasa? – De nuevo me puse nervioso, odio eso de mí-.

Es que tengo que ir con los chicos ocurrió algo pero también tengo que ir a la parada de autobuses por mi hermana bueno en verdad es mi media hermana pero es buena chica y es de tu edad y pensé que si tú la podías ir a recoger al medio día… - ¿q-que? Como que media hermana ósea que ella me podría ayudar a estar contigo-.

s-si Wendy yo voy por ella…

A muchas gracias, Dipper… -me dio un leve golpe en el hombro, agarro su chaqueta y se fue, en una camioneta negra.

Me pregunto cómo sería su hermana… faltaban 10 minutos para que fuera el mediodía así que me cambie me puse unos jeans rasgados negros, una playera roja y unos converse blancos y salí en marcha.

Llegue a las 12:20, vi a varias personas desbordando y abordando los autobuses, supongo que su hermana iba a ser pelirroja o aunque sea iba a tener los rasgos de Wendy y su familia, un segundo después vi a una chica hermosa al instante me enamore, ella tenía los ojos color avellana y el cabello color café chocolate estaba en un tronco de árbol que servía de banco y fui con ella…

Hola ¿me puedo sentar aquí? – a ella no le pareció darle mucha importancia de que ocupara ese asiento y solo sonrió para decir que "si"-.

Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dude un poco en decírselo pero se lo dije-.

Dipper ¿y tú? – Respondí un poco desinteresado pues quería saber cómo era la hermana de Wendy-.

Soy Nya, Nya corduroy, me gusta tu nombre no conozco a muchas personas que se llamen así – vaya, vaya pues es su hermana

También me gusta tu nombre no conozco a nadie que se llame así, por cierto ¿eres hermana de Wendy corduroy? – se sonrojo un poco-.

Si ¿Por qué que paso? – se preocupo algo-.

Es que te tengo que llevar con ella a la cabaña del misterio, porque ella me encargo que si podía venir a recogerte por que ella no podía venir – se relajo un poco y nos paramos al mismo tiempo – ¿te ayudo con tus maletas?

No, gracias y no es maleta es una mochila solamente, es que no me gusta cargar con muchas cosas y así jejeje – me la enseño era de Adidas, me gusto que solo trajera una mochila y no un montón de maletas como Mabel.

De camino para la cabaña vi que Nya escribía algo en un cuaderno supongo que sería su diario o algo así…

¿Que escribes le pregunte? - ella trato de esconderlo -.

¿Que escribo de qué? - sonrió para tratar de que le dijera "nada, olvídalo" pero no le funciono - eso que te escondiste atrás de ti - me estacione y se lo quite y ella trato de quitármelo pero alcance a leer que "acabo de conocer a un chico se llama Dipper y cuando lo vi…" en ese momento me lo quito y ya no pude seguir leyendo

¡¿Qué alcanzaste a leer?! – dijo alterada-.

De que me conociste y cuando me viste y ya nada más - vi como se puso roja peor que un jitomate -.

Espero que nada mas sea eso jejeje - lo metió adentro de su mochila -.

Llegamos a la cabaña del misterio


	2. capitulo 2

**HOLU, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, VOY A TRATAR DE VENIR CON UN NUEVO FIC CADA DÍA PERO NO PROMETO NADA CX ASI QUE PUES VAMOS AL FIC (RECUERDEN SIN INSULTOS).**

*narra Nya*

Llegamos a la cabaña del misterio en unos 10 minutos y salude a todos…

Ya llegamos a la cabaña del misterio, Nya – apago el carro de golf y nos bajamos al mismo tiempo -.

Gracias, Dipper – agarre mi mochila y la cargue -.

No es nada –se agarro la nuca y sonó mi teléfono -.

Tengo que contestar –me aleje y vi que era Wendy-

{Llamada}

Nya, ¿ya llegaste al pueblo?

Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Quién está contigo?

Dipper, ¿te lo paso?

Si, por favor – le pase el teléfono a Dipper- es Wendy quiere hablar contigo

¿Bueno? – tomo el teléfono -.

Hola Dipper, quería saber si Nya se podía quedar ahí porque aquí ya no cabe…

Si, si se puede quedar aquí, tenemos 3 cuartos de sobra…

Ah, bueeeno te la encargo gracias, Adiós –colgó el teléfono-.

Adiós – me dio el teléfono – ya colgó dijo que te ibas a quedar aquí… ¿estás de acuerdo?

Si… pero ¿tienen cuartos de sobra o algo donde dormir? –Supongo que voy a tener que dormir en el sofá-.

Si tenemos 3 cuartos tú te puedes quedar en alguno de esos…

*narra Mabel*

En el tiempo que Dipper fue por Nya, toco alguien a la puerta…

Mabel es para ti¡ - el tio Stan abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Billy, el chico rubio que tenia enamorada a su nieta-.

Hola¡ Billy¡ - baje corriendo las escaleras, casi me caía, pero valió la pena cuando llegue con el -.

Hola Mabel, quisiera saber si… tu… quisieras… - se puso nervioso se le notaba demasiado -.

Si¡ si quiero salir contigo – lo abrase y note que traía algo escondido - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Son para ti¡, perdón por con traer unas flores más hermosas pero no las encontré porque la flor más hermosa eres tu¡, Mabel – me sonroje ligeramente -.

Gracias, Billy – tome el ramo de flores-.

Mabel que te parece si vamos por un helado para celebrar ¿te parece?

Si vamos¡, pero deja aviso al tio Stan – le avise, deje las flores en agua y después nos fuimos Billy quiso tomar el camino por en medio del bosque, el cual era más largo pero no me importo con tal de que estuviera con el-.

¿No te parece lindo este claro, Mabel?, ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos por un rato? – se sentó y yo junto a él con mi cabeza en su hombro – te tengo algo que decir… no te asustes – me empezó a asustar cuando dijo: "no te asustes" ¿Por qué para que me diría eso? – yo no soy el que conoces… yo en verdad soy… Bill Cipher – cambio a su forma normal, "no te desmayes" fue lo último que oí antes de desmayarme-.

 **LUTY MALFOY: GRACIAS POR LO DE LOS GUIONES Y TODO ESO Y SOBRE EL NOMBRE DE NYA A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO ASI QUE DECIDI PONERLO.**

 **ELICE AFRODITA: BUENO YA TENGO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO Y COMO YA DIJE ANTES VOY A TRATAR DE VENIR CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DIARIO PERO NO PROMETO NADA CX.**


End file.
